


Statement of Cameron Anderson

by AbsolutelyMango



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Implied Jon, Stalking, Statement Fic, only one fist was thrown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyMango/pseuds/AbsolutelyMango
Summary: Statement of Cameron Anderson, regarding an evening walk.
Kudos: 6





	Statement of Cameron Anderson

"Statement of Cameron Anderson, taken directly from subject, February 29th. You may start when you're ready."

"Ok, uh, last night, I was walking home. It was dark and a bit cold, nothing unusual. I had put off going outside most of the day since I had plans, but plans got pushed back or changed until I had essentially wasted the day. I didn't want to be a shut in, so I got my Pokémon go running- don't give me that look. Yes, I'm one of the few people who still play it! It gives me an artificial reason to go outside, so I use it! Anyways, so I boot up the app and go outside, planning on getting one of the stops and maybe going straight back home.

Unfortunately for me, the field mission it gave me was one I couldn't easily do, so I got rid of it and went to the next one, but the same result, battle another trainer. See, I live in a small town and I don't have a lot of friends there. It's hard to get friends in local places when you're queer and have general anxiety.

So I moved to the third one, this time, it gave me curve balls. As you can probably guess, I'm not a skilled gamer and prefer to take the simpler route with this game, so I got rid of it and headed back towards home and another stop. There is a fourth stop that I normally don't go to because it diverts from an easy path I can follow with the other stops, plus it's also by a busy road and I have to consciously pass some houses that I know people live in. Not that the others don't have people in them, but it feels more awkward, like people are watching and judging me for walking down the sidewalk, stopping, then immediately walking back the way I came. Don't like that feeling, so I avoid it most of the time.

So I walk to that stop and get a new field mission, one that I've never seen the game give me. It didn't seem out of place, just new and unusual. It wanted me to walk 100k. None of the missions had been like that, they usually have some other goal attached to the idea of walking, like walking your buddy for x distance to get a candy or hatching eggs which requires walking to do, it's never just outright told you to walk. It felt off, but I just assumed that they were running out of ideas for new missions to put in the game, so I shrugged it off and turned to head home when I noticed them.

They were standing at the end of the block, staring straight at me. I couldn't see their eyes, but their body was facing towards me and the light from the lamps causing hard shadows from standing with their back to it. Just... staring at me. I thought about walking home, there was a different street that I could go down, but that would lead this person to where I live. So I did the impulsive, fear driven decision, I started walking down the sidewalk, away from home and towards the library.

I glanced over my shoulder when I heard footsteps that weren't mine. My blood went cold as I saw them following me. I could see their hungry grin in the passing light. They were catching up with me, so I started walking faster and crossed the street, but they followed after, getting faster as well. I started running and they chased after me. I gave up on trying to plan where I went, weaving between buildings and homes and trees, losing sight of where I was and where I was going. All I knew was to run and run, to try to escape the person following me. No where felt safe or looked familiar. I just had to run.

Everyone talks about how they have to ignore the pain in their limbs and how hard it gets to breathe, but.... it didn't feel like that. I could feel the burn in my legs and lungs, but I felt so energized, like I could run forever. That I wanted to run forever. But there was a part of me that was frustrated, frustrated that this stranger was toying with me, frustrated that they didn't just catch me already, frustrated that they were so slow. 

At some point, they were starting to get close to me, so I stopped in my tracks and turned to deck them. They weren't able to stop in time. I got them straight in the nose, I think I heard their nose crack and I definitely saw blood.

They looked startled, but excited as I growled at them. Then they got up and started running away. I ran after, I don't know why I followed. I could justify what I did with something like 'catching a potential stalker' or some bullshit like that, but it wasn't. I felt powerful and wanted to chase them. Wanted them to feel the fear I had.

I don't know for how long I chased them, but I started to notice that it was daylight and my body was finally starting to tire. So I stopped running, slowing down and watching them disappear into the distance. I was surprised that my body didn't hurt as much as it should. I looked around trying to find home, but... 

Everything didn't look familiar. Even though people were speaking English, it wasn't an accent from my area, the buildings were different, there were too many people, and different noises.

I looked around and went into the first place that wouldn't immediately cost me money to get into. The Magnus Institute. I don't know how, but I've managed to get to London and I don't know how to get back home."

"I see... End of statement."


End file.
